List of live-action Japanese movies: B
The following is a list of live-action Japanese movies, whether articles for them exist yet or not. The list is broken down into a page for each letter to reduce its size. B * 1997 B * 2005 @babymail * 2008 Baby's Breath * 2007 Back of the Elephant, The * 2006 Backdancers!, The * 2001 Bad Company * 1995 Bad Guy Beach * 1980 Bad Sorts * 1964 Baka ga Tanku de Yatte Kuru * 2008 Bakabakance 「バカバカンス」 * 1988 Bakayaro! I'm Plenty Mad * 1989 Bakayaro! 2: Shiawase ni Naritai * 1991 Bakumatsu Jyunjyoden * 1985 Bakumatsu Seishun Graffiti: Fukuzawa Yukichi * 1986 Bakumatsu Seishun Graffiti: Ronin Sakamoto Ryoma * 1967 Bakumatsu: Tenamonya Daizodo * 2007 Bakushi * 1964 Bakuto Tai Tekiya * 1983 Ballad of Narayama 「楢山節考」 (Narayama Bushiko) * 1960 Banana * 1970 Band of Ninja, A * 2008 Bandage * 2007 Bandage Club, The 「包帯クラブ」 (Hotai Club) * 1978 Bandits vs. Samurai Squadron * 1991 Bang! * 1977 Banished Orin * 1976 Banka * 1996 Baptism of Blood 「洗礼」 (Senrei) * 1975 Bara to Muchi * 2002 Barber's Sorrow * 2004 Barefoot Chicken 「ニワトリはハダシだ」 (Niwatori wa Hadashi da) * 1999 Barren Illusion 「大いなる幻影」 (Oinaru Genei) * 1985 Barrow Gang BC * 1992 Basara: The Princess Goh * 2005 Bashing * 2003 Basic Tsukamoto 「塚本図鑑」 (Tsukamoto Zukan) * 2002 Bastoni: The Stick Handlers 「棒」 (Bou) * 2005 Bato Loco 「バトロコ ～半端者～」 * 2007 Battery, The * 1983 Battle Anthem * 1990 Battle Heater 「バトルヒーター」 * 1989 Battle in the Capital * 1971 Battle of Okinawa * 1966 Battle of the Dragons * 2000 Battle Royale 「バトル・ロワイアル」 * 2003 Battle Royale II: Requiem 「バトル・ロワイヤルII: 鎮魂歌」 (Battle Royale II: Chinkonka) * 2003 Battlefield Baseball 「地獄甲子園」 (Jigoku Koshien) * 2003 Battling Angel, The * 2006 Baumkuchen 「バウムクーヘン」 * 1998 Bayside Shakedown: The Movie 「踊る大捜査線 THE MOVIE」 (Odoru Daisosasen The Movie) * 2003 Bayside Shakedown 2 「踊る大捜査線 THE MOVIE 2 レインボーブリッジを封鎖せよ!」 (Odoru Daisosasen The Movie 2: Rainbow Bridge wo Fuusa Seyo!) * 2008 Be a Man! Samurai School 「魁!!男塾」 * 2004 Be with You * 2005 Be the World for Her * 1989 Beast Lust: Devil Rampage 「獣欲魔 乱行」 (Juyoku-ma Ranko) * 1980 Beast to Die, The * 1998 Beat * 2005 Beat Kids * 1983 Beautiful Mystery * 1998 Beautiful Sunday * 1959 Beauty is Guilty * 1985 Bee Bop High School * 1987 Bee Bop High School: Koko Yotaro Kyoso-kyoku * 1998 Begging for Love * 1989 Beijing Watermelon * 2004 Believer * 1973 Belladonna of Sadness 「哀しみのベラドンナ」 * 1998 Bell Epoch * 1995 Berlin * 2006 Berna's Tail * 1997 Best Bad Thing, The * 2004 Best Friend 「ベストフレンド」 (Netcinema.tv) * 2008 Best Wishes for Tomorrow 「明日への遺言」 (Ashita e no Yuigon) * 1966 Betrayal, The * 2001 Between Calmness and Passion * 1965 BGS of Ginza * 2006 Bicycle Thief Was Bad, The 「日本の自転車泥棒」 (Nippon no Jitensha Dorobou) * 2006 Big Bang Love, Juvenile A 「46億年の恋」 (Yonju Roku Okunen no Koi) * 1961 Big Shots Die at Dawn * 1999 Big Show! Hawaii ni Utaeba * 1961 Big Wave, The * 1977 Bijo Hourou-ki 「美女放浪記」 * 2001 Bikyaku Meiro 「美脚迷路」 * 1996 Billiken * 1990 Binbara High School * 1986 Biotheraphy * 1959 Bird of Springs Past, The * 1998 Bird People in China, The 「中国の鳥人」 (Chugoku no Chojin) * 2005 Birthday Wedding * 2008 Biru to Dobutsuen 「ビルと動物園」 * 1986 Bishimai Nikudorei * 1982 Bishimai: Okasu * 1984 Bishojo Puroresu: Shisshin 10-byo Mae * 1961 Bitter End of a Sweet Night * 2004 Bitter Sweet 「ビタースイー」 * 2007 Bizan * 1997 Black Angel Vol. 1 * 1999 Black Angel Vol. 2 * 2007 Black Belt 「黒帯」 (Kuro-obi) * 1986 Black Board * 1999 Black House, The * 2000 Black Jack * 2000 Black Jack II * 2001 Black Jack III * 2004 Black Kiss 「ブラックキス」 * 2005 Black Leather Notebook Special: White Darkness, The * 1968 Black Lizard 「黒蜥蝪」 (Kurotokage) * 2006 Black Night * 1967 Black Ninja * 1989 Black Rain * 1969 Black Rose Mansion 「黒薔薇の舘」 (Kurobara no Yakata) * 1964 Black Sun * 1962 Black Test Car 「黒の試走車」 (Kuro no Test Car) * 1968 Blackmail Is My Life 「恐喝こそわが人生」 (Kyokatsu Koso Waga Jinsei) * 2002 Blessing Bell, The 「幸福の鐘」 (Kofuku no Kane) * 2001 Blind Beast vs. Killer Dwarf * 2000 Blister 「ブリスター!」 * 1999 Blood 「狼血」 (Okami Chi) * 2004 Blood and Bones 「血と骨」 (Chi to Hone) * 2002 Blood Heat 「雪茫危机」 (Muscle Heat) * 1965 Blood of Revenge * 2008 Bloodshot, The 「哀憑歌～CHI-MANAKO～」 (Aihyouka: Chi-Manako) * 1970 Bloodstained Clan Honor 「血染の代紋」 (Chizome no Daimon) * 1971 Bloodthirsty Eyes * 1993 Bloom in the Moonlight 「わが愛の譜 滝廉太郎物語」 * 1991 Blowback: Love and Death 「プロウバック　真夜中のギャングたち」 (Buroubakku Mayonaka no Gyangu-tachi) * 2001 Blue * 2006 Blue Automobile, A * 2005 Blue Canary * 1978 Blue Christmas * 2003 Blue Light, The 「青の炎」 (Ao no Hono) * 2001 Blue Spring 「青い春」 (Aoi Haru) * 2005 Blue Stockings * 2007 Blue Wolf: To the Ends of the Earth and Sea 「蒼き狼 地果て海尽きるまで」 (Aoki Okami: Chi Hate Umi Tsukiru Made) * 1961 Blueprint of Murder * 1998 Blues Harp * 1994 Bo no Kanashimi * 1962 Body, The * 1997 Body and Soul * 2000 Body Drop Asphalt * 1973 Bodyguard Kiba 「ボディガード牙」 (Bodyguard Kiba) * 1973 Bodyguard Kiba: Hissatsu Sankaku Tobi 「ボディガード牙 必殺三角飛び」 * 1993 Bodyguard Kiba 「ボディガード牙」 * 1994 Bodyguard Kiba: Apocalypse of Carnage 「修羅の黙示録 ボディーガード牙」 (Shura no Mokushiroku: Bodyguard Kiba) * 1995 Bodyguard Kiba: Apocalypse of Carnage 2 「修羅の黙示録２ ボディーガード牙」 (Shura no Mokushiroku 2: Bodyguard Kiba) * 1990 Boiling Point * 1997 Boku ga Boku de Aru Tameni * 2008 Bokutachi to Chuzai-san no 700-nichi Senso 「ぼくたちと駐在さんの700日戦争」 * 2006 Boku wa Kono Oka de, Kimi o Aishi-tai... 「僕はこの丘で、君を愛したい・・・」 * 1977 Boku wa Tenshi ja Naiyo * 1983 Bokura no Kisetsu * 1991 Bokura no Nanoka-kan Senso 2 * 1985 Bokura no Shunkan * 1993 Bokyo * 1960 Bonchi * 1998 Bonds * 2000 Boogiepop and Others 「ブギーポップは笑わない」 (Boogiepop wa Warawanai) * 2005 Booth, The 「ブース」 * 2002 Border Line * 1975 Boryoku Kinmyaku * 1959 Boss of the Underworld * 1997 Bounce Ko Gals 「バウンス　KO GALS」 * 1986 Bound for the Fields, the Mountains, and the Seacoast * 2004 Boy from Hell, The 「地獄小僧」 (Jigoku Kozo) * 1988 Boy in the Mirror * 2007 Boy Meets Pusan 「ボーイ・ミーツ・プサン」 * 2000 Boy Who Saw the Wind, The * 1996 Boys Be Ambitious * 2000 Boy's Choir (Dokuritsu Shonen Gasshoudan) * 2007 Boy's Love: The Movie 「BOYS LOVE 劇場版」 (Boy's Love: Gekijo-ban) * 2002 Boy's Summer in 1945, A * 1966 Brave Generous Era, A * 1963 Brave Records of the Sanada Clan * 1985 Break Town Monogatari * 1995 Breath, The * 2004 Breathe In, Breathe Out * 1962 Bridge Between, The * 1995 Brief Message from the Heart, A * 2003 Bright Future 「アカルイミライ」 (Akarui Mirai) * 1963 Bright Sea * 1969 Broken Swords * 2000 Brother * 1976 Brother and Sister * 2007 Brutal Hopelessness of Love, The * 1987 BU•SU * 2007 Bubble Fiction: Boom or Bust 「バブルへGO!! タイムマシンはドラム式」 (Baburu e Go! Taimu Mashin wa Doramu Shiki) * 2004 Bubu Again * 1962 Buddha * 2006 Bugmaster 「蟲師」 (Mushishi) * 1968 Building Blocks' Box, A * 1998 Bullet Ballet * 1989 Bungakusho Satsujin Jiken: Oinaru Jyoso * 2008 Burabura Banban 「ブラブラバンバン」 * 1995 Burai Heiya * 1965 Buraikan Jingi * 2005 Buried Forest, The * 1981 Burning Brave * 1982 Burst City 「爆裂都市」 (Bakuretsu Toshi) * 2008 Buta ga Ita Kyoushitsu 「ブタがいた教室」 (tentative title) * 1999 Buta no Mukui * 2003 Buyuden 「武勇伝」 * 2000 By Player 「三文役者」 (Sanmon Yakusha) * 1990 Byoin e Iko